lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zephyr135/LasRem Guide/Unit Data/Unique Leaders (PC)
Torgal as Axemaster It's possible for Torgal to become Axemaster. If we don't use him in active party until BR 17 when we can switch him to combat focus, let him request for an axe like halphas .i.e available in inventory and use him right after that, Torgal will eventually develop into axemaster.-- 07:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I know. I haven't updated the page in about a year. The same applies to a few other units. There are also those who can end up Warriors and Fencers, but I didn't note them down because it can be difficult to shift in and out of them. I think it was also around the time I started testing X360 classes... Oh, and you can get stuck in Rank 2 classes, but that's so improbable that it's pointless to put on the table. By the way, I noticed your edit on The Fallen's talk page. If you're putting down HP values, put them in the appropriate place. Zephyr (talk) 13:58, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, the fallen talk page looks quite messy and as I see the title as HP/BR there I added to it right away. By the way, for offensive purpose I tend to keep Torgal and Rush in Axeman class since I love 15% str and +5 axe bonus, don't mind it being level 3 or level 7 class and i think i'm not the only one. Just now when i stopped DW a little bit to train OH for rush to learn Hawkarang, he developped into Fencer, that makes me reload the game right away. -- 01:18, August 1, 2012 (UTC) : Fixed it up a little bit. HP values are almost always near the top of the page. : Of course you're not the only one. I place a huge emphasis on those classes when I'm using generics since there aren't enough of them to shift into control-based classes in the first place. Or really any class that helps boost damage from a specific source. You can stop them from ending up in Fencer/Warrior if you tilt the Item/Mys balance a little bit while keeping WT levels far higher than Items and Mystics. It stops them because they don't meet the balance requirement, and because they don't have another significant category to shift them into another (don't meet their requirements). Mystics are probably a better choice for attempting this because the Low Mystics take longer to level. Incidentally, this is how I got Faye stuck in Monk. No Items development, Items>Mys, kept developing Axe. Didn't end up a Scout, which meant that she could keep her style change abilities with Hawkarang. Great for tanking too Zephyr (talk) 01:40, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Agree, that's exactly what I did with Faye and Emmy a while ago and they rock with DW and Hawkarang/snowpetal. Just too bad I gotta switch faye out for the sevens, dragon tail formation is just too tempting...-- 02:05, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Zolean I think Zolean can become Druid, right?-- 09:56, September 4, 2015 (UTC) : And Mysticknight (although there's little reason for either). It's a little outdated at the moment. Been meaning to poke at Rank 2 classes as well. Never really got around to updating. Zephyr (talk) 16:52, September 4, 2015 (UTC)